


don't think too much, just give me a hug

by MyComicalRomance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, this was not gay enough smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyComicalRomance/pseuds/MyComicalRomance
Summary: Optimus lets his mind wander with anxiety as he waits in the medical facility, Megatron wonders how is he not dead yet, and Ratchet Did Not Want to See That.Alternate ending to Cyberverse.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	don't think too much, just give me a hug

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe they let him die, nope, I will not Believe he is Dead. So I decided to write an appropriate ending (according to my gay ass) to one of the best TF series!
> 
> Apologies for any gramatical errors, this was not beta read.

Optimus waited anxiously at the other side of the door, where the waiting room for the medbay was. Pacing from one side to another, tapping his pede on the floor, mumbling some song he heard the other day, looking at the wall... there were many things to do in the meantime, none of them proved to be beneficial to the situation though, just eased the increasing worry and boredom for a bit, so he just stood there, sat on the chairs when he got tired and got up again. He knew Ratchet was one of the very best medics here on Cybertron, word said that he could work miracles -and he did, he had experienced it beforehand-, but even with that reassurance The Prime could not help but think that maybe Megatron had been a lost cause. What if nothing could be done? He saw how the Other One had damaged him, it had been hard enough to put him into stasis, and the warlord was a tough mech! So he could only imagine the pain his friend had gone into, the damage that his armor had to endure.

It was truly a scary thought, thinking that maybe it would be the last time he would see him again, that this could be it. Not even at war did Optimus felt his worry roaming through his circuits as much as it did now, because he would have never been able to pull the trigger and his Autobots barely scratched his paint, and seeing how another one... The Other One easily disposed of Megatron in front of his very optics, totally out of his reach. It was horrible. He strongly fought to not let himself fall to his knees, such a display of complete weakness in front of the enemy would have most likely ended up with the same gruesome fate as his friend, perhaps with instant deactivation.

Optimus shuddered and dimmed his optics, Megatron was alive, that he knew. 'But for how long?', part of him muttered sadly. He rubbed his faceplates and groaned, this was not the time to be pessimistic he replied to himself; he was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay eventually. The Prime was starting to regret coming alone here, had Bumblebee been here maybe he would have felt less depressed than now, that mech always made him smile with his bubbly nature.

Hmm, was he being selfish? Hoping that the warlord that caused endless destruction and death came out safe and sound was him... being selfish? Yes, Megatron saved the planet and got rid of the danger that Starscream possessed, but that still did not magically erase the millennia of pain everyone went through. Perhaps many would judge, many would complain that he was not acting fairly by letting him live again. Maybe he just wanted a little something for himself, something that would give him joy even if by everyone else's standards was wrong. But then, no one really knew the silver mech as much as he did, he could still sense a spark of hope for him, deep down in his violent personality laid the wise mech that promised change for everyone, even if its methods to achieve it were not the adequate.

He sighed and looked at the door lock one more time, and the red led that signaled that it was closed turned green and sled up. Ratchet came out and Optimus' spark started beating faster against his plating.

—

The first thing he heard was the rhythmical beeping of machines, definitely medical ones. He felt like someone was standing in his body, as he could barely wriggle, and something was probably in his chest. His servos and pedes felt numb, his head did too, where was he?

Was he still alive?

He was, apparently. Memories files of The Other one started appearing in front of him, and started remembering what had happened, albeit not all but the most painful and important bits. He remembered being blasted by The Other One's hand-weapon to the floor, the immense growing heat in his chest and his circuits melting, everything spinning as he felt himself slowly offline while he muttered something. A low and gravelly variation of his voice spoke, and continued to do so but the words would not register into his processor, his HUD was filled with so many errors and warnings it was difficult to pay attention to him.

He remembered feeling scared for the first time in millennia, scared and frustrated because of his predicament. He could not move, could not do anything to provide an advantage to Prime's team and the rest of his Decepticons, it was a slip up he was not supposed to let slip, had he reacted faster he would have been able to do something! This was not supposed to happen.  
And then his optics gave up and everything he saw was pitch black. The voices faded down, the pain took the best of him and went unconscious, leaving the fate of this universe to Prime's hands.

Until now, a crimson red optic onlined slowly, reconfigurating itself to accomodate to the room's lighting -or lack thereof- his HUD onlined too and ran a quick scan of himself. In the meantime, he observed his surroundings. Indeed he was in a medbay, he saw medical equipment in front of him, and, well everywhere really. He could tell the room was white, and there were some chairs next to the door, he craned his neck and saw he had some crystal-transparent tubes coming out of his chest, probably regulate the flow of his energon and provide him with reconstructing nanites. Did not know what it did aside from the obvious though, that was just what he heard his medics say when repairing his soldiers, never really asked for more information, never had the inclination to.

The scan finished and could finally see what happened to him, definitely had way less errors than the last time he was online, the report said the following:

_> Sensors in: servos, pedes, frontal armor plating and helmet; status: offline. Sensitivity turned down externally._  
_> Left optic not working correctly; obstruction on the lens._  
_> WARNING: Unknown flow of substances in energon; execute manual filtration? Y/N_

Not much information about his status apparently aside from what he already knew beforehand, he selected N and dismissed the report. He turned his helm to the door instantly, he frowned at the pain he felt from the sudden movement; he swore he heard some voices outside of the room, he squinted hoping that he would be able to magically open the door and see what was going on. He amused himself with that thought.

And as if the universe also found it funny, the door sled up immediately. His optic widened a bit, as he saw some familiar red colored plating get inside, he could not even bother to look upwards. His mouth formed an amusing 'o' shape, of course he knew who was there, and of course the only reason he would be alive was because of this mech.

Strong, heavy pedes made his way into his slab, his rushed pace made him look like he too was shocked to find him there. He blinked and rolled his optics, he allowed his faceplates to smirk just a bit as he finally looked at the intruder's worried face. "Megatron!" the familiar baritone voice exclaimed, blue trembling servos rested at his shoulder, gripping it slightly, "I am... Most glad to see you doing better, my friend." Optimus smiled shyly, EM field blooming with relief, Megatron let himself be wrapped in it.

"Are you seriously still keeping formalities now?," he replied, his voicebox still sore from its lack of use it came out a bit more raspy than intended, his optic locked at the other's cerulean blue ones. "Prime, I feel offended that you would even consider myself being 'not fine', of course I'm okay." he smirked widely, denta showing.

Optimus chuckled softly, his spark beating faster at that melodic sound, oh how much he had missed it. Megatron also extended his EM field to brush his, he would never say he was thankful out loud, but he hoped his field would let him communicate that feel. Apparently it did, because Prime let out the cutest smile in response.

Confortable silence made its way into the room, no one saying a word, just the two of them enjoying each other's company. The warlord turned his helm around as he slowly put his servo atop of Prime's, as if he could not bear to let himself show weaknesses, even at his current state his pride took the best of him. No questions had to be asked, everything was okay or else he would not be here, the danger was eradicated according to Prime's field. Later on, when he could move freely and away from here, he would ask for details, but for now, he let himself relax.

Suddenly, warm lips were in his cheek, as fast as they came, they left. Shocked, Megatron blinked and looked at Optimus, who wore a light shade of blush in his face. "Missed you," his excuse was, "truly did.", whether he missed being next to him without feeling threatened, or missed him while he was offline he did not know, although he suspected it was both.

Oh, but he would not play the game of 'lovey-dovey mechs who started dating', he already knew how Optimus felt, and he knew how himself felt, there was no need to be shy. With utmost confidence and willpower to ignore the growing ache, he reached to plant a kiss into the other's soft mouthplates. It had been way too long since they acted so intimately towards each other, he too had missed him dearly. Arms wrapped him into a loving hug as they kept smooching, tugging him just a bit, Megatron felt a piercing pain through his body. He groaned and separated himself from Optimus, whom immediately sensed his distress, "By Primus, I'm so sorry!," he apologized, "are you okay?"

"Do not fret, I am," he replied with a frown "it was just a minor ache, my wounds still hurt a a bit", he said with reassurance, forgetting that Optimus was easily worried and not simply convinced.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, "Oh, should I call Ratch-" Megatron growled.

"Don't. You should already know that I don't break easily." he replied again, a twinge of irritation coming through. "My wounds are just sensitive"

The Prime sighed, still worried but not as much, "Very well," he paused "I should have been more careful. I apologize once more." he lowered his helm, and Megatron wanted to smack him, he would not die from a kiss, Primus dammit!

"Shut your intake up, fool, come here." he growled and grabbed him by the arm and pulled Optimus to him, armour clanking they resumed were they were, both smiling at the rashness, their optics dimmed, and their mouthplates connected with so much affection, their fields danced with so much love. They felt tremendously happy, they forgot about the outside world.

They forgot Ratchet was standing at the door, looking at them with disgust as their fields expanded until they touched him, Primus they really missed eachother. He just closed the door and turned around, he was not going to watch their love-making, he would come later when they were... More calm.

'Younglings...' he thought, 'They always do that' and left to attend other patients.


End file.
